Because You Are
by baekxolove
Summary: "Pada akhirnya pertemuan hanya akan membuat mereka tersakiti satu sama lain.. Chanyeol menginginkan baekhyun kembali namun tidak untuk Luhan." ChanBaek, HunHan, Warning GS!


Baekhyun selalu menyadari jika kehadirannya sekarang sudah tidak diinginkan lagi oleh orang yang disayanginya, tapi kenapa tuhan menciptakannya dan menghadirkannya di dunia yang mulai sangat ia benci, jika pada akhirnya ia hanya akan merasa kesakitan, kepedihan dan kepahitan pada akhirnya. Baekhyun bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya merasa bahagia bersama orang yang disayanginya. Jika baekhyun boleh meminta, apakah Tuhan akan mengabulkannya? Bisakah Tuhan mengembalikan orang-orang yang dulu menyayangi dan mencintainya. Dan jika waktu bisa diputar kembali Baekhyun ingin kembali ke masa dimana dirinya merasa paling bahagia bersama keluarganya, dimana hanya ada Appa, eomma, Luhan, dan dirinya.  
Dan jika Tuhan tidak bisa memberikan itu, bisakah Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya, bisakah Tuhan membuat kakaknya selalu berada disampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya dan berjalan beriringan bersama menghadapi semuanya.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi semuanya, hingga dirinya tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Air mata kesedihan bukan kebahagiaan.  
Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, menatap gundukan tanah yang ada didepannya. Rasanya ia begitu malu dengan dirinya yang selalu menangis di makam appanya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak tapi pada siapa jika bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun selalu mengingat perkataan Appanya yang selalu mengajarkan jika dirinya sudah besar nanti ia harus menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tegar meskipun badai menghujamnya.

"Mianhae..."

"Jeongmal mianhae.. karena aku belum bisa membawa eonnie pada appa untuk mengunjungimu.." ucap baekhyun.

"Appa jangan khawatir, eonnie baik-baik saja, karena aku akan menjaga eonnie dengan baik.."

"Appa, jika kau bertemu dengan eomma disana.." ucapnya lagi lalu memandang kearah langit seakan-akan appanya sedang memandanginya dari atas sana. "Tolong katakan pada eomma untuk segera kembali.. kami merindukannya.. hikss..." lanjut baekhyun lalu menyeka air mata yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti keluar bahkan tangisannya semakin pecah.

Menyadari hari semakin petang dan tangisannya yang perlahan-lahan mulai reda, baekhyun beranjak dari makam appanya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk appanya.

"Appa.. aku pergi, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti dan membawa eonnie untuk appa " ucapnya tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan makam ayahnya.

"Bagaimana?, Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi terbaru tentang keberadaannya?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara baritone tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi menatap pemandangan kota seoul dari balik jendela.

"Tidak ada, ku pikir mencari seseorang yang telah menghilang selama bertahun-bertahun akan sangat sulit untuk ditemukan." Jawab pria yang memiliki kulit putih pucatnya Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin dia masih hidup ?" Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah Sehun mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu.. wae ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ntahlah, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya sekarang." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan kehilangan dirinya ketika kalian masih kecil.. cih, bukankah ini juga yang membuat kita sulit untuk menemukannya." ujar sehun dengan datar.

"Kau benar, aku takut aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku takut dia menghilang untuk selamanya" Ucapnya lemas.

"Kau bahkan sudah kehilangan, apa bedanya sekarang "

"Diamlah.. Kenapa kau malah membuatku kesal.. setidaknya meskipun dia sudah menghilang aku berharap masih bisa menemukannya suatu saat nanti.." teriaknya, Chanyeol marah dengan Sehun temannya, bukannya memberi tau berita baik untuknya tapi malah membuatnya marah dengan perkataannya seakan-akan dirinya sudah tidak punya harapan lagi untuk menemukannya.

" Kau pikir aku tidak kesal denganmu, lihatlah kau sekarang, kau bahkan sudah seperti orang gila hanya karena dia, apa kau selamanya akan seperti ini dan selalu merasa bersalah seumur hidupmu ..." Sehun emosi melihat Chanyeol, kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan lalu dengan sengaja menutup pintunya dengan kasar hingga berbunyi 'BRAAK' tanda dirinya juga marah.

Luhan memandang sebuah kalung di tangannya dengan tatapan sendu namun penuh kebencian, tangannya menggenggam erat kalung itu hingga tangannya terkepal erat, "Aku akan membuatmu hancur"gumamnya.

" Sayang, kenapa disini, apa yang kau lakukan hmm.. "  
Luhan tersentak lalu memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam tas miliknya ketika sepasang tangan kekar milik Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dengan dagu yang menempel pada bahunya lalu menciuminya.

"Ah, tidak ada.. aku hanya merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu? " Luhan membalikkan badannya lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, lama-lama ciuman itu berubah semakin dalam dan menuntut seakan mereka ingin melakukan lebih dari itu, hingga Luhan melepas ciumannya dan memasok oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, "Baik tentu saja, apa kau yakin hanya merindukanku saja.." ucap Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir cherry kekasihnya, menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, lidah bertarung satu sama lain, Luhan mendesah ketika dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibawah sana. "Aku menginginkanmu .. baby.." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya lalu menggendong luhan menuju kamarnya tanpa memutus ciuman mereka.

Luhan terbangun ketika mendengar bunyi ponsel miliknya, lalu melihat nama si penelpon, 'dasar menyebalkan ckck'- decak Luhan lalu mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya.

"Siapa.." tanya seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Luhan menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Hanya orang tidak penting, nomor tidak dikenal.."ucapnya lalu meraih wajah Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya singkat "Selamat pagi.." ucapnya lagi, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum matanya melirik angka jarum jam pada dinding kamarnya yang menunjuk pada angka enam, ah ternyata masih pagi. Luhan mendekatkan tubuh telanjangnya ah tidak lebih tepatnya tubuh mereka masih sama-sama telanjang setelah semalam mereka bercinta. Luhan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dan menggoda Chanyeol dengan menggesekan bagian bawahnya dengan sesuatu milik Chanyeol yang dibawah, tangannya membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk meremas payudaranya, "Masih ada dua jam lagi, apa kau mau melakukan beberapa ronde sebelum berangkat ke kantor?"bisiknya, sementara Chanyeol mengangguk apa yang Luhan katakan lalu mencium bibirnya tangannya meremas payudaranya dengan pelan dan juga kasar, sesekali tangannya mencubit putingnya dan menariknya.

"Ahh.."Luhan mendesah tangannya menarik kepala Chanyeol lalu mengarahkanya pada kedua payudaranya tubuhnya melengkung, Luhan ingin Chanyeol menyusu padanya, Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan itu pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung menghisap payudaranya dengan kasar seakan-akan menginginkan air susu keluar dari payudara milik Luhan, Chanyeol semakin menghisap dengan kasar lalu menggigitnya dan menarik puting dengan giginya, hingga Luhan menjerit keenakan. Keduanya sama-sama mendesah, Luhan menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sementara dari tadi Chanyeol yang tidak membiarkan payudara Luhan yang satu lagi menganggur tangan masih meremasnya dengan kasar dan sesekali memainkan putingnya.. lalu tangan yang satu laginya membelai menyentuh kulit putih Luhan. Tangannya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh indah Luhan lalu tangannya mengelus pahanya dan masuk kedalam dan berhenti pada daerah kewanitaannya, menggodanya lalu memainkan klitorisnya, Luhan mendesah lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu, tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memasukkan tiga jarinya langsung kedalam daerah kewanitannya..

"Akhh.." Luhan menjerit, sementara jari Chanyeol masih asyik bermain pada lubang kewanitaannya.

"Bagaimana, kau yang memulai, aku tidak bisa berhenti.."ucapnya

"Akhh.. Chann kkumoh..on .. ooh god.." teriak Luhan lagi ketika Chanyeol kembali memasukan jarinya..

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar desahan Luhan "katakan sesuatu baby.. "

"Akk.. u mengg.. .. muh akhh .. kumm.. oh..onn" pinta Luhan pada Chanyeol...

*bayangin sendiri yapp...

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu memasuki salah satu cafe 'Choco Bank' milik temannya yang bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai panggilan memilih tempat duduk yang berada diujung didekat jendela. Matanya memandang mengamati setiap sudut cafe milik temannya itu, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kai teman bermainnya sewaktu kecil itu membuka sebuah cafe padahal dulu Kai sangat suka menari, hingga temannya itu bercita-cita ingin membuka studio music. Sehun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kai ketik. temannya itu datang menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Hey, apa kabar teman?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. biasa saja"

"Seperti yang kulihat, sepertinya kau ada masalah, ceritalah mungkin aku bisa membantumu.." ujar Kai, Ia tahu jika Sehun sepertinya sedang kesal dengan seseorang, ntah bagaimana Kai tahu tapi dirinya selalu tau jika Sehun sudah datang ke Cafe miliknya itu berarti temannya itu sedang ada masalah tapi itu lebih baik daripada temannya itu pergi ke club malam. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan masalah apalagi yang menimpanya, padahal kalo Kai boleh jujur Sehun itu bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain-main dengan wanita bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun menggandeng teman wanita untuk memperkenalkan padanya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan, dan itu membuatku muak" Sehun memang tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan itu karena ia sendiri merasa muak dengan pekerjaannya ditambah dengan ia muak temannya Chanyeol sekaligus atasan itu karena kejadian kemarin. Dan Sehun juga bukan tipe orang yang gampang melupakan masalah begitu saja.

"Aku mengerti, sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang kesal.. "

"Ah.. apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" ucap kai lagi dan hanya dibalas angguka oleh Sehun sebagai tanda 'Ya'.  
Kai memberi kode kepada salah satu karyawannya itu untuk membuatkan minuman untuknya dan temannya.

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari toilet, lalu merapikan pakaiannya.

"Baekhyun, tolong antarkan minuman ini untuk tuan Kai dan temannya "Teriak salah satu karyawan cafe tersebut Xiumin namanya.

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya diteriakan pun langsung menghampirinya. "Baiklah.."ucap Baekhyun. "Terima kasih.. "balas Xiumin tersenyum lalu menepuk lengan baekhyun dan menunjuk seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk diujung. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan kearah lelaki itu.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya tuan..." ucap Baekhyun

"Terima kasih" ucap kai, Sehun menoleh matanya langsung bertabrakan dengan mata sipit gadis itu. Baekhyun si gadis bermata sipit itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain lalu membungkuk permisi sementara Sehun dirinya tidak berhenti-henti memandangi gadis itu, hingga suara Kai menyadarkan dirinya.

"Minumlah.."Kai tersenyum matanya melirik baekhyun yang berjalan semakin mejauh dari mejanya dan menghilang dibalik dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru melihatnya.." tanya Sehun menyesap minumannya.

" Dia baru beberapa minggu kerja disini.. wajar jika kau baru melihatnya.." jawabnya santai. "Kenapa, kau menyukainya?" Kai memicingkan matanya menatap menyelidik temannya itu.

"Huh.. biasa saja" jawab Sehun datar. Matanya menerawang sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah itu.

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya, sepi itulah yang Luhan lihat. Dirinya melangkahkan kakinya kearah pantry lalu mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dingin kedalamnya lalu meminumnya, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di meja makan lalu menghampirinya dan membaca note kecil yang berada di depannya.

' Selamat ulang tahun.. ^^'  
'Maaf, aku hanya bisa membuatkan itu untukmu.. aku harap kau menyukainya dan memakannya.. '

Begitulah kira-kira isi note tersebut.  
Luhan mengalihkan matanya melihat sup rumput laut makanan kesukaannya. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat, matanya berubah berkilat penuh emosi seolah-olah ingin membunuh.

"AARGHH.. Aku benar-benar membenci.. aku membencimu.." teriaknya lalu membuang makanan itu kebawah lantai hingga terdengar pecahan kaca. Dalam sekecap ruang makan itu menjadi kacau dan berantakan.

TO BE CE..

Balik lagi sama cerita baru :), maaf ya kalo bahasanya ngga enak buat dibaca soalnya masih amatiran.. maaf kalo banyak typos..!

GIMANA MAU LANJUT APA DELETE ... ?  
REVIEW YA ^^…


End file.
